Souls aren't sexy
by if-it-bleeds-you-can-kiss-it
Summary: Sam returns from the pit and isn't quite the same. Dean finds out maybe he likes souless Sam a little more than he should. SLASH Wincest


Dean was sitting in the chair in the little kitchenette holding the phone to his ear while also untying his boot.

The motel was the usual shitty room with two double beds and suspiciously stained comforters. He reached Bobby's voicemail. "_It's Bobby leave a message,"_

"Hi Bobby look we need to talk about Sam, he's been really different ever since he got back from hell and I can't figure this out by myself. Call me back…"

He pressed the red button quickly as he heard a key jiggling in the lock. "Hey Sammy," Dean said trying to sound innocent.

Sam grunted, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots. "I think I'll go to the bar," Dean muttered heading towards the door but was cut off by Sam moving his large body in the way.

"Heard you talking to Bobby, Dean," Sam said with calculating brown eyes.

"Just talking about a case," Dean said as nonchalantly as he could but he knew Sam could see right through it.

"You don't like that I'm not Sammy anymore do you Dean? This wasn't the Sam you were expecting huh Dean?" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Look Sam it's just you've been really weird since you've been back and I'm worried…" He couldn't get the rest out because Sam had slammed him in to a wall, pressing his muscular forearm in to Dean's throat.

Dean gasped for air his freckled face turning pink. Sam pressed his body right up against Dean's their chests touching.

"There's something I've been wanting to do for awhile, Dean," He whispered in to Dean's ear, warm air hitting the side of his head making him lightheaded.

"And now that I'm not Sammy anymore," He said spitting the word Sammy out like it disgusted him, "I think it's about time I act on it."

Dean struggled flailing his right arm at Sam trying to reach a blow, but Sam easily pinned it against the wall with his right hand, while his left was still blocking Dean's windpipe.

Dean's head was beginning to feel fuzzy and his breath was coming in shallow gasps. Sam ran his finger around Dean's jaw; like Dean did to the girls he'd spent so many nights with. He finally got a purchase on the ugly paisley-papered wall and pushed his foot against it with all his might pushing Sam out of the way. Sam stumbled as Dean ran towards the bathroom thinking he could lock himself in, but Sam caught him against the wall again between the kitchen and the bathroom.

"Nuhuhuh," Sam shook his head clicking his tongue at Dean like he would a naughty child. "I may not be Sammy anymore but I learned some new tricks while you were playing Daddy," he said face millimeters from Dean's.

"Sam…" Dean begged straining against Sam's tanned forearm. Sam gave him a smile showing Sammy's dimples but none of the warmth, was it him or did Sam's teeth get sharper.

Sam crashed his lips against Dean's. Dean struggled against Sam's hold but Sam bit at his bottom lip drawing blood, which made Dean yelp in to Sam's mouth.

Sam took Dean's yelp as an invitation to dart his tongue as far down Dean's throat as he could get it. Dean gagged but Sam pulled his short golden brown hair back tilting his head against the wall. Dean tasted his blood mixed with the Jack Sam had obviously had drinking before this whole ordeal.

Dean stayed still with nowhere to go, waiting for Sam to withdraw his tongue. After what felt like an eternity Sam pulled back staring at Dean's pretty face. Blood dripped from Dean's mouth and Sam tasted it on his own lips.

"Sam, please!" Dean cried his green eyes full of fright and confusion.

"So pretty when you beg, Dean," Sam said brushing his finger against Dean's bleeding lip.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean asked pleadingly looking in to Sam's familiar brown eyes for any warmth of his brother.

"Sammy's not here right now Dean." Sam chuckled quoting Dean's favorite movie.

Dean flinched as Sam's hand lowered from his mouth and began to move down his body. He could feel Sam's hard-on pressing against his thigh. Sam's hand stopped at the top of Dean's shirt and began unbuttoning it, his forearm still pressed against his brother's throat but not as tightly as before. Sam licked his lips at Dean's bare chest. His brother might eat like an obese teenager, but his body didn't reflect his diet in the slightest. Dean cried out as Sam's cold hands slithered down his chest heading towards a spot that didn't seem as scared as the rest of Dean was. Sam palmed Dean's hard-on pressing his own against Dean's thigh.

"Well Dean, before you go screaming rape, I'm pretty sure little Dean here is consenting enough," He whispered moistly in Dean's ear as he gave 'little Dean' a violent squeeze. Dean shivered, but this time he wasn't sure it was from fear.

I took Dean a second to register that his little brother was one-handedly unbuttoning his jeans while still choking him with his other hand, and apparently he liked it.

As Sam was undoing Dean's belt and fly he growled "I've been waiting for this for so long. Watching you walk around all those times in nothing but a towel. Well I'm about to find out what's under that towel Dean. I remember all the times you came home smelling like sex from the last slut you fucked. But tonight you're gonna be my slut Dean, gonna take it and like it just like those whores you like so much."

Dean choked on his own spit. He had never felt so exposed, his jeans down around his knees and his red cock poking out of the top of his boxers.

He looked down at it angrily _He's my brother!_ He thought. _Not even my brother, he's the shell of my Sammy! But why am I so turned on?_ Sam's hand squeezing his balls yanked him back to reality. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no, Dean. You're gonna look me in the eyes so I can watch your slut face take this." Sam yanked Dean's short hair bringing his face back at eye level so he could look in to those scared green eyes, the pupils dilated so much there was hardly any green left.

"Is this how you do it Dean?" Sam snickered circling the head of Dean's dick with his thumb. "You give 'em a little fingerfuck before you jam your cock in their loose cunts?"

"Guhh," Dean said trying to form a response but Sam's sudden squeeze on his shaft made him lose any lingual control he had previously possessed.

Sam licked his lips staring at Dean's full red ones, which had stopped bleeding, his mouth open, panting. Sam bit Dean's lip open again the blood flowing more freely as he rubbed Dean's dick more vigorously. Sam was humping against Dean's thigh riding out the friction of his dick against the denim of his jeans.

Sam bit Dean's collar-bone to keep from moaning. "Gonna mark you up Dean, so strangers know what a slut you are, that you're my slut," Sam said in a husky voice. Dean moaned.

Sam was sick of just dry humping and Dean was having all the fun. Dean felt Sam's giant hand let go of his throbbing cock and whined at the loss, but he didn't have much time to complain because Sam had jammed his fingers in his mouth.

Sam used his other hand to take off his belt and jeans and pulled his boxers off in one swift motion, Dean's boxers quickly followed. He took his fingers out of his brother's mouth to pull Dean's shirt all the way off, all their clothes sitting in a pile on the floor.

Dean stared at his brother. Sam had been right about working out while Dean was with Ben and Lisa. Sam had always been muscular but this was a different story.

Sam's was tan and covered with muscle, not a bit of fat on his overly large body. Dean eyes strayed down further to Sam's throbbing cock. Talk about proportional, Dean couldn't imagine that fitting in to a girl's pussy much less his hole. What was he thinking this was his soulless brother; the last thing he wanted in the world was Sam filling him up. But it was an empty statement.

Dean stood still against the wall trying not to flinch when Sam a giant finger down Dean's throat. "Suck." Sam commanded. Dean defied him keeping his mouth slack. "Suck or I'm going in dry." Sam growled. Before Dean could figure out what he meant by that there was a sharp pain in his ass.

Dean yelped but before he could complain Sam shoved his whole fist in Dean's mouth. Dean screamed in to Sam's hand as his finger violated his tight hole, pushing in dry ripping flesh until Sam was up to his knuckle. Dean tried to form words in to Sam's hand but they came out muffled. Sam took his fist out of Dean's mouth.

"What's that Dean?' He smirked seeing the shock and pain on Dean's face.

"Ill suck! Ill suck!" Dean cried. Sam took his finger out of Dean and put it in his older brother's mouth.

"That's what I thought," Sam sneered. Dean sucked on Sam's finger like his life depended on it. Knowing that there was nothing he could do but lessen the pain. His eyes widened when Sam popped another finger in his mouth. There was no way both would fit!

Sam stroked Dean's cheek with his left hand as his brother practically deepthroated Sam's fingers trying to lube them up as much as possible. This did things to Sam's member, which jumped up hitting Sam's toned stomach. He pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth impatiently. Dean whined trying to take them back in prolonging the inevitable.

"Plenty more sucking later Dean. You're such a slut aren't you? This is what you want isn't it?" Sam whispered shoving a finger up his older brother's hole. He twisted it and Dean arched his back the pained sound making Sam's dick harder than he thought possible. He jammed another finger in. Dean was close to tears as Sam tore through him punishingly, unyielding to his older brother's cries.

Sam scissored his fingers stretching Dean as far as possible. "I think you know what happens now Dean," He whispered in Dean's ear rubbing his throbbing dick in to Dean's.

"Done it enough times to those little whores whose names you forget. You're gonna wish you could forget my name Dean." Said Sam jamming his dick in to Dean, slamming Dean against the wall with one thrust.

Sam lifted the back of Dean's knees like they weighed nothing lifting Dean off he ground, his back slammed back in to the wall. He grabbed on to Sam's shoulders for support and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, which made Sam laugh.

"Yeah you're begging for this aren't you Dean? I know it hurts baby, but open up it will be so much better." Sam said.

Dean's eyes were squeezed tight to keep from tears, but he knew Sam was smiling his cold smile, dimples showing.

Sam's thrusts picked up pace his pelvis crashing in to Dean's inner thighs. Dean arched his back opening his eyes wide gaping like a fish. Sam guessed he must've found Dean's prostrate.

Then Sam suddenly stopped. Dean whimpered trying to move himself against Sam's dick to get it back in that spot, but to no avail. Sam stood completely still. "Want you to beg for it Dean." Dean stayed quiet.

"I want you to beg like a pretty little slut, like the pretty little slut you are," Sam drawled.

"Sam please…"

"Say it."

"Please Sam!"

"Say it Dean."

"Please Sam!"

"Please what?"

"Please put it back in me!"

"Put what back in you?"

"Your dick!"

"What do you want Dean?"

"Sam I want you in me again please put it back in please please please Sam," Dean pleaded.

"Aaaaand?"

"I'm a slut Sam! I'm your whore! I'll do anything!"

Sam gave dean a nod of approval and pushed his full length in to Dean. Something he'd never been able to do with girls, and gave a laugh of surprise as Dean took it all in.

"Fuck Dean, so pretty you begging for me so fucking pretty my little slut want me to use you Dean?"

Dean nodded because he had lost use of his mouth. Sam went harder slamming Dean against the wall.

Dean unclasped a hand from Sam's shoulder, unclenching his fingernails that were embedded in his brother's skin, drawing blood. He put his free hand to his own dick and started pumping in time to Sam's brutal rhythm.

Sam let go of the back of Dean's knee to slap his hand away.

"You're going to come just from me in you, Dean."

Dean moaned his swollen lips opening in a perfect circle. Damn those are good cocksucking lips thought Sam. Gonna try those out later.

Sam thrust deep in to Dean feeling his hot tightness around his dick. Both the men were coated in sweat, Sam's hair falling in his brown eyes that never looked away from Dean's green ones.

"Look at me Dean," growled Sam "I'm close Dean, I want to see your pretty slut face when I come in you." Sam yanked Dean's hair so his face was parallel to Sam's.

Then Sam burst in to Dean's tight hole.

Dean screamed coming all over his own stomach, so hard it reached his chin.

Exhausted, Sam put Dean's legs back on the floor, and put a hand against the wall to steady himself. Both brothers were panting like they had just run a marathon.

Sam looked down at his brothers muscular chest, coated in his own come. He picked some up with his fingers and put them in his mouth, never taking his eyes of Dean. Dean whimpered, his cock ready to spring to attention again like a fucking teenager.

Sam coated his fingers in Dean's come and stuck them in between Dean's red lips. Dean sucked like his life depended on it tasting himself on his brother's long fingers.

"So pretty Dean. Such a fucking pretty slut, you're my slut, mine," Growled Sam.

"I'm yours Sammy," Dean panted letting go of Sam's fingers.

"Fucking love you Dean," Sam whispered taking his brother in to a bear hug,

"I know Sammy, I know," Dean whispered back to Sam, pressing his mouth against his brother's.


End file.
